borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dahl
Dahl is a multi-conglomerate corporation featured prominently in Borderlands, specifically on planet Pandora. One of Dahl's primary businesses is the manufacture of weapons. It is apparently the largest weapon manufacturer on Pandora. =Involvement= *Dahl offers free ECHO HUDs to new settlers on Pandora. This is most likely the remains of a promotional deal offered during Pandora's short lived "gold rush" era. They also created the ECHOnet. *Dahl had established mining operations on Pandora. They were mining Eridium, which according to Tannis was 'lucrative'. Dahl used unpaid convict labor for its mining operation and when they left Pandora, they simply set the convicts free. *Dahl also appears to be the manufacturer of the green garbage bins around Pandora, having the stylized Dahl name embossed on the front of them. The Claptrap Repair Kits also are manufactured by Dahl. According to the sign on his garage in T-Bone Junction, Dahl also supports Scooter's Catch-a-Ride system, which is unusual, considering that the station poles are manufactured by Hyperion. *Dahl hired Patricia Tannis as a scientific adviser to search for alien technology on Pandora. *Dahl also bought a large portion of Pandora cleverly named the Dahl Headlands. *Dahl built the wind turbines on Pandora according to Shep Sanders. On the mission Braking Wind he mentions in the summary "Dahl seized those (air conditioners) right about the time they built the turbines". *Dahl built Axton's turret. Axton was a former soldier for Dahl, but he was kicked out. (Borderlands 2) *Dahl has their own brand of loot chest. *According to the ECHO recordings in Caustic Caverns, Dahl killed several of their members when they refused to mine the crystals from crystalisks (which at the time were completely docile and harmless), however the beasts became violent shortly afterwards and killed the rest of the team that tried to mine them, resulting in crystalisks becoming extremely violent towards people. *Dahl also manufactures the SDU's in both games. = = Products ]] Dahl firearms tend to have elevated recoil reduction. Their weapons are said to be marketed to mercenaries and are generally finished in a green camouflage print (some rarer Dahl guns are seen in desert and urban camouflage print). Dahl weapons are mostly named after animals. The following is a list of their named guns, legendary rarity guns and other products. Weapons: *Repeater Pistol - The Dove *Shotgun - T.K.'s Wave *Sniper Rifle - Nailer *Sniper Rifle - Reaver's Edge *Submachine Gun - Typhoon Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Raven *Repeater Pistol - Hornet *Revolver - Anaconda *Shotgun - Bulldog *Sniper Rifle - Penetrator *Submachine Gun - Wildcat Class Mods: *Berserker - Blast Master, Bombardier *Siren - Firefly, Mercenary, Professional Dahl Loyalty *Soldier - Heavy Gunner, Leader, Marine (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only). Grenade Mods: *Bouncing Betty - Explosive, Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Corrosive Resistance - Neutralizing, Dilution, Hazmat Weapons: *Shotgun - Jackal (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) Quotes *"Dahl makes guns for professional mercs. They're heavy, accurate, and effective, assuming you're strong enough to hold one!" - Marcus Kincaid *"Dahl's guns absorb a lot of recoil, allowing you to stay accurate throughout the fight!" - Marcus Kincaid = = In Borderlands 2, all Dahl manufactured guns have burst fire when aiming. Products The following are items made by Dahl. Weapons: *Pistols **Magnum **Anaconda **Repeater **Negotiator **Peacemaker *SMGs **Fox **Falcon **SMG **Jackal (SMG) **Beetle **Eel **Scorpion *Assault Rifles **Grenadier (assault rifle) - Shoots grenades at the cost of 3 rifle ammo. Is not affected by grenade damage modifiers. **Rifle **Minigun - Fires 3 rounds simultaneously 3 times in a burst, total 9 rounds in a burst. **Carbine - Fires 5 round bursts. **Defender *Sniper Rifles **Scout **Sniper **Strike **Terror Weapons: *Pistol - Dart, Spiker *SMG - Plasma Caster *Assault Rifle - Blaster *Sniper Rifle - Railer Weapons: *Pistol - Dahlminator, Gwen's Head, Teapot *SMG - Lascaux, Sand Hawk *Assault Rifle - Scorpio *Sniper Rifle - Sloth Weapons: *Pistol - Hornet *SMG - Emperor *Assault Rifle - Veruc *Sniper Rifle - Pitchfork Weapons: *Assault Rifle - Seraphim Weapons: *Assault Rifle - Bearcat Class Mods: *Legendary Soldier *War Dog *Engineer *Rifleman *Veteran *Slayer Of Terramorphous (Axton) *Professional *Infiltrator Grenade Mods: *Bouncing Bonny *Crossfire Shields: *Whisky Tango Foxtrot Prefixes Weapons Gun Appearance by Quality *White: Faded Desert Camo *Green: Pixel-style Green Camo *Blue: Arctic Blue Camo *Purple: Autumn Camo Usage Notes *Due to their burst fire when zoomed in, Dahl sniper rifles tend to waste ammo when used on lesser enemies where a single critical hit would be deadly anyway. As the burst fire cannot be turned off this can be a serious strain on the ammo for heavy sniper users. The burstfires strain on ammo can be somewhat remedied by unscoping after the first shot as this will cancel the burst, though it does require some practice. On big enemies with a lot of health the high accuracy of the burst can be very beneficial though. *The burst count of a Dahl weapon varies depending on the equipped barrel. Quotes Traits *Dahl submachine guns and combat rifles feature automatic fire when fired from the hip, and when aiming down sights, will fire in 3-6 shot bursts, depending on the weapon. Dahl weapons also have incredibly low recoil, making it easy to maintain stability during continuous burst shots. Sniper rifles have the same burst fire trait, allowing for multiple critical hits per shot, but are not automatic when fired from the hip. Trivia *It's possible that this manufacturer's name comes from the last name of the game's Executive Producer - Stephen Bahl. **In Borderlands 2, a radio ad for Dahl weapons mentions that the company was founded by Stanton Dahl. *In the line Marcus says about Dahl ("Dahl makes weapons for professional mercs. They're heavy, accurate and effective, assuming you are strong enough to hold one!") there is a spelling mistake in the subtitles where "you are" is spelled "your". *Prior to the events of Borderlands 2, Axton was a sergeant in the Dahl paramilitary. His action skill, the Sabre Turret, was also manufactured by Dahl, which is shown not only by the fact that it burst fires, but also the fact that you can see the Dahl logo on the turret. See also Category:Manufacturers Category:Dahl